1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to certain new and useful improvements in automatic toilet flushing systems and, more particularly, to an improved automatic toilet flushing system for use with toilets in private dwelling structures and also for use with conventional toilets.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
There have been a large number of proposed automatic toilet flushing systems for use in various commercial and industrial establishments. As an example, automatic toilet flushing systems which cause the automatic flushing operation of a toilet after a user leaves the immediate proximity of the toilet is frequently found in hotels, airports, train stations, and like public use facilities.
The commercially available automatic toilet flushing systems generally operate on the principle of using a beam of radiation which can be interrupted to initiate a circuit operation and when the interruption, such as the person using the toilet system, removes himself from the interrupting position, a control circuit causes a flushing operation. As a simple example, an infrared beam may be located in a position adjacent a mens' urinal, such that when a user walks up to the urinal, the radiation beam is interrupted. When the user removes himself from the position adjacent to the urinal, the beam is re-established and initiates a flushing operation.
Automatic toilet flushing systems of this type have been found to be effective in these commercial and industrial environments, as aforesaid. However, it may be appreciated that these toilet flushing systems are generally complex and costly. In many cases, the toilet flushing devices are operated so as to preclude a flushing for a predetermined number of uses. They may also preclude flushing unless beam interruption occurred for a selected time period. While some of these features may be effective for a commercial or industrial use, they are not typically effective for a private dwelling environment. One such system which uses a programmable flushing delay circuit is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,706, dated Aug. 17, 1993, by Allen, et al.
Other types of automatic toilet flushing systems, primarily adapted for commercial and industrial environments, have been taught, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,781, dated Jan. 12, 1982. The system taught in this particular '781 patent utilizes pulses located within a defined viewing area and a lens system arranged to collect reflected light in order to activate a control circuit. Generally, all automatic flushing systems have been used with urinals located in mens' toilet facilities, or so-called "rest rooms". The typical urinal is mounted against the wall and, compared to a standard toilet, is located in very close proximity to the wall. Moreover, sensors are mounted on the plumbing fixtures or on the sides of the urinal and readily and easily detect the present of an individual walking up to and standing before the urinal.
In the case of a standard toilet, the toilet is used by men who may stand in front of the toilet or by both men and women who may sit on the toilet. However, no standard toilet has heretofore been equipped with an automatic flushing system. Indeed, there has not been any design of a flushing system which can be used with a standard toilet. Even more importantly, in order to make any conventional toilet into an automatic flushing toilet, it is necessary to completely remove the existing structure and install a new structure therefor. It can be observed that the devices taught in both the aforesaid '781 and in the aforesaid '706 patent are both used with fixed urinals and, hence, there is no difficulty in locating radiation beams which can be interrupted for initiation of operation. Thus, and with a commercially available urinal, there is no toilet lid opening and closing which could otherwise interfere with operation. Moreover, since the user of the urinal typically stands at a known distance, generally within defined limits, the beams can be positioned so as to be properly interrupted and cause an activation of the flushing system.
A battery operated automatic toilet flushing system has also been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,118, dated Dec. 8, 1992, entitled "Solenoid-Operated Battery-Powered Flush Valve". In this particular system, the valve itself is actually powered by a battery and also uses infrared sensors connected to the battery along with a solenoid operable valve mechanism. However, the system taught in the '118 patent is again designed for commercial or industrial type toilet or urinal use.
Heretofore, there has not been any system which is provided for use with home toilets or other toilets found in a private dwelling facility. Moreover, there has not been any commercially available system which uses automatic flushing and which is adaptable for use in toilets in private dwelling structures. It would be desirable to provide an automatic toilet flushing system for use with toilets in private dwelling structures for a variety of reasons. Very frequently, many parties suffer temporary or permanent disabilities which may preclude easy access to a toilet handle usually located at some depth rearwardly of the toilet seat. In other cases, forgetfulness or lack of attentiveness of impaired individuals may prevent their manual flushing of the toilet. In these and other situations, an automatic toilet flushing system for private dwelling structures would be a significant advantage.
In many cases, governmental regulations now require the use of facilities which meet certain health standards. Thus, a toilet operation which did not require engagement of a handle would have particular attractiveness in these types of environments.
There has also been no commercially available adaptation which can be used with a conventional toilet in order to convert that toilet into one which is capable of automatically flushing after use. Such an adaptation would be highly desirable in order to save the substantial cost of removing and reinstalling a completely new toilet fixture with an automatic flushing feature. Furthermore, such an adaptation would enable easy and relatively inexpensive compliance with various governmental requirements, such as the the U.S. Government Aid for Disabilities Act.